Tables Turned
by Mbak Sanca
Summary: The pride and pack have finally settled their differences. But another crazy portal appears, and the lions are in for the ride of their lives! Unfortunately, life in the pack's territory isn't easy. A jealous rival has kidnapped Elizabeth's pups. Can the pack and pride save the pups? Sequel to Stray Wolves. Rated T for violence, kidnapping and mentions of abuse.
1. Prologue

**Hello there! If you're reading this then congratulations! You made it through my rough first story! This is the sequel to Stray Wolves, so you better read that first.**

Synopsis: The pride and pack have finally settled their differences. Butanother crazy portal appears, and the lions are in for the ride of their lives! This is sequel to Stray Wolves.

Genre: Friendship and adventure

Red Creek Valley Pack

Alpha male: Dean (bright gray wolf, dark amber eyes)

Alpha female: Elizabeth (beautiful blonde wolf, bright green eyes)

Beta male: Creek (silver wolf, pale yellow eyes)

Beta female: Red (dark tan she-wolf, pale blue eyes)

Healer: Sandy (pale gold she-wolf, bright green eyes)

Adults: Tree (dark gray he-wolf, amber eyes)

Valley (black she-wolf with paler underside, light amber eyes)

Willow (pale silver she-wolf, amber eyes)

Oak (brown he-wolf, dark green eyes)

Juveniles: Bramble (gray he-wolf, sea blue eyes)

Wood (blonde she-wolf, bright amber eyes, apprentice to Sandy)

Mountain (yellowish brown he-wolf, bright green eyes)

Pups: Savannah (tawny-yellow she-wolf, pale blue eyes)

Africa (shades of brown, black and tan, bright green eyes)

Pride (shades of silver, gray and white, dark amber eyes)

Omega: Yew (gray he-wolf, plain amber eyes, twisted tail)

Rainbow and Sun crouched over the spinning ball of light. The bright gold wolf sniffed the portal. Rainbow knocked him away with her staff, and then sprinkled a powder from her gourd into the portal.

Sun disappeared, returning with some pine needles and acacia leaves. He tossed them into the portal and started chanting in his old, croaky voice, amber eyes glowing. Rainbow too started joined the chant, waving her staff over the light.

There was a bright flash and the two shamans sat down. "I hope that went well," murmured Sun. Rainbow sighed. "Portals are tricky. But I hope your wolves get home, Sun," she whispered.


	2. Home

**I'm sorry I updated late and this is so short, but I had writer's block and I'll update another chapter to make it up to you. Okay?**

Simba stepped out of the den, stretching. Elizabeth stepped out after him, howling to the sunrise. She then sighed. Simba pitied the Alpha. She obviously missed the cold, fresh weather of the Rocky Mountains. "I miss home," murmured Red, who had stepped out beside her mother.

"I miss it too. Hopefully the shamans will be able to fix the portal," replied the Alpha. Wood stepped out also, and winced when she saw the part of the rock where her sister, Jelly, had saved the young juvenile, but plummeted to her death.

"It's a shame Jelly couldn't live a good life and live at home. She would be happier under the constellation of Lupus," whispered Wood in anguish. Tree, who had stepped out to beside his siblings and mother, sighed. "But her spirit will find her way to Spirit Pack. They always have," consoled the big, powerful gray wolf.

Wood sobbed quietly. "Why couldn't I die instead? Jelly was more experienced than me! The pack can easily live without me, but Jelly was a good hunter, a potential apprentice! I've become nothing more than a burden!" she howled in grief.

Simba decided it was time to make his presence known. "Jelly wouldn't be able to bear not saving you. She chose her own path," Elizabeth jerked her head up in surprise. "Simba! My nerves haven't been right since Jelly died," she exclaimed.

"It's okay, Elizabeth. I should have made my presence known," assured Simba. Elizabeth sighed, staring into the distance. "I hope the shamans fix things soon. My grief is greater than I can carry here," murmured the Alpha. As if someone heard her prayers, there was a shining flash of light, and two forms appeared on Priderock.

The shapes were a black wolf and a big, powerful lion. The wolf was named Helen, Elizabeth's mother. The lion was Simba's father, Mufasa. Helen's bright green eyes were sparkling with delight, same with Mufasa. "Young ones! Listen! I have great news!" howled Helen happily.

Elizabeth looked at her mother, eyes bright and hopeful. "Really? What is it?" she yipped. Mufasa stepped forward. "The shamans have fixed the portal! The pack can return home!" he said joyfully. The pack went crazy at once. They swarmed the two spirits, nuzzling and licking them happily. Poor Helen and Mufasa nearly fell off Priderock.

"Yes! We can return!" howled Mountain. There was a bright flash. Helen and Mufasa's eyes widened in fear and surprise. Before Simba could properly register what was happening, he felt himself falling, falling without bounds


	3. Settling In

**Last chapter today!**

Elizabeth leapt out of the portal and howled proudly. The pack howled with her, and immediately swarmed all over the territory, marking it. Red and the healers picked up the pups. They ran off and hid them in the den. But much to the blonde Alpha's surprise, there was another blinding flash.

African lions toppled out of the portal onto the soft spring ground. There was another flash, and two wolves appeared. One was Helen, and the other was a big blue-eyed, brown pelted male. The male was Elizabeth's father, Moor. "What…?" trailed off Valley upon seeing the lions.

There was another flash, and a sheepish looking mandrill and wolf appeared. They were Rainbow and Sun, the two head shamans of their respective lands. "Sorry about that… Something went wrong with the portal, and the lions somehow got here. I promise, we'll fix that soon," muttered Sun, looking embarrassed.

By now, most of the wolves had returned from marking the territory. Their reactions were similar to Valley's. Disbelief, wonder, shock, and in some cases, anger. "Silence!" howled Dean. The pack immediately quieted down. "Even though this is confusing, we must let the lions join our den. We have much spare space," said Elizabeth.

The wolves sighed, some muttering curses that earned them whacks from Elizabeth. "Right now, let's go. March!" barked Elizabeth. The rest of the pack fell in line behind her and Dean, flanked by the lions. But on their way home, they met two wolves. One was a pale yellow she-juvenile, and the other was a brown full-grown adult that ran away to the direction of the Yellow River Valley Pack's territory.

The juvenile was obviously from the Green Light Valley Pack, the last and smallest of the Valley packs. "Who are you? What are you doing on Valley territory?" she asked aggressively, amber eyes flaring. Elizabeth stepped forward, glowering. "What are _you_ trespassing on Creek territory for, Lighter?" asked the Alpha with her dominant nature.

The juvenile cowered slightly, but stood tall. "I have every right to be here! My mother sent me to find the Red Creek Valley Pack," she snarled. Elizabeth gave her a hard whack. "Do you recognize I, Lighter? I am Lady Elizabeth, the Red Creek Alpha!" she howled.

The juvenile, obviously realizing her mistake, cowered before the greater wolf. "O, Lady Alpha, Pack's Mother! I beg for thy forgiveness!" the juvenile gasped. Elizabeth whacked her again. "Be gone!" the blonde Alpha snarled. The small juvenile ran off.

"Strengthen the border markings. We cannot risk a second confrontation," ordered Dean. Half the pack ran off, while the other half started howling. There were more howls in the distance, replies from Red and the healers. Then, Elizabeth scurried off to the den, followed by her pack and the pride.

She missed the hard, rocky yet soft, sandy and lush terrain of Yellowstone. She missed the sound of elk hooves. She missed the braying challenges of moose. Suddenly, she heard the tock-tock of elk hooves. Elizabeth perked her ears, excited. She motioned for a hunt to take place. Then she gave the lions a 'stay still, don't make yourselves noticed or you'll regret it' sort of look.

The other half of the pack had returned. Dean started tracking the elk. He kept his nose low to the ground and started trotting. The pack followed, some sniffing the air. Suddenly, they saw and elk herd in the distance. Dean beckoned for half the pack to cause a panic.

Bramble, Valley, Dean, Mountain and Willow leapt at the elk. Braying in panic, they scattered wildly. Elizabeth's half leapt in, but a half of Dean's half ran off to hide. Elizabeth ducked from some flailing hooves. Her eyes rested on a bull elk.

He was weak looking. One of his antlers dangled in front of his face. He was limping slightly, and he was already panting from exhaustion. Elizabeth flicked her tail wildly. Half the pack noticed and came over to her. They helped chase the elk towards some pines. There, the hidden part of Dean's half leapt out.

The elk brayed in panic. He tried to escape, and nearly managed. But another half of the pack leapt forward, throwing it back to the fray. Elizabeth leapt forward, grabbing a leg. He bucked wildly, exposing his neck and belly.

Valley leapt forward and grabbed the neck. Elizabeth leapt onto the elk's back and broke the neck from there. The elk, weakened from all the attacks and dead from the broken neck, fell to the ground, dead.

Elizabeth's wolves howled in triumph. They waited for the lions to come.

Sure enough, about twenty minutes later, the lion pride came over. Their eyes widened at the huge elk, almost bigger than a wildebeest. "Huddle!" barked Dean. Elizabeth and Creek came over to Dean. Red should have been part of the huddle, but she was on babysitting duty.

"Should we let the lions eat some of our kill? They don't know how to hunt in the mountains," whispered Dean to his mate and son-in-law. Elizabeth considered this. "They gave us hospitality in Africa," pointed out Creek. Elizabeth nudged him, whacking his head lightly.

"Don't you remember? They didn't hunt for us! We hunted ourselves! We even gave our giraffe to them!" Elizabeth growled to her Beta male. Creek cowered slightly. "You're right. Unless we have spares, we should let them hunt themselves," Creek admitted. "Then it is decided. The lions will only get the remains of our prey, and other times, must hunt themselves," declared Dean.

Dean and Elizabeth declared the news to the pack and pride before they ate. But there wasn't much spares, since they took the kill home for those on babysitting duty to eat.

The elk was heaved onto the strongest wolves (namely Oak, Tree, Valley and Dean)'s backs. When they reached the den site, the wolves dropped their kill and howled for the healers and Red to eat.

Elizabeth took a good look at her wonderful den site. It was a rather broad valley, with a dried-out creek cutting through it. The den was tucked away inside one of the walls. The valley was a barren, rocky dark reddish-brown. When the sun rose or set, the valley seemed to glow a bright red.

Red was in the den, checking on the pups. Wood was collecting herbs, and Sandy was standing guard on a boulder lodged above the den. "The hunt succeeded, I see?" inquired Sandy, leaping down from the boulder. Willow took her perch on the boulder, scanning the valley.

"Yeah, it went well. Where's Wood?" called out Oak from under a pine tree. "Here I am!" called Wood cheerily, leaping down the valley, herbs in her mouth. "I'll put the herbs in the den for you," offered Elizabeth.

She picked up the herbs and went into the den. The entrance was a tall, rather narrow slit in the walls of the rock valley. The entrance wasn't too narrow, big enough for an African lion to wriggle through. It widened into a large, circular room the size of the lions' den with more slits in the wall for the herbs. Another entrance was planted at the back of the room. It lowered into a broad, low-ceiling cave.

After storing the herbs, Elizabeth slipped into the tunnel. It was short and tall. She then entered the sleeping part of the den, slightly smaller than the medicine den. The pups were tucked away at the back. After feeding her pups, Elizabeth put Willow on babysitting duty, ignoring her protests.

"Tree, Oak, Red, strengthen the scent marks. Bramble, Mountain, I want to see your fighting and tracking, since you'll be adults tomorrow," ordered Elizabeth. In the meanwhile, Dean rallied another hunt. The pack was large, and Elizabeth needed milk to feed her pups.

"We'll go try our efforts at hunting," said Sarabi. "Good luck!" replied Elizabeth cheerily. "You can sleep in the medicine den later. Wood, I'll leave you in charge of the den," While the lions and pack went off to hunt, Elizabeth, Mountain and Bramble went in front of the dried-up creek.

It was the ideal practice-fight place. The ground was sandy and not too hard, but the den was still in sight, and they could easily return in case of emergencies. "Bramble, Mountain, I'd like to see your fighting skills. You will be fighting me in turn," Mountain fought Elizabeth first. He had good strength, Elizabeth realized, and strong endurance

But Mountain wasn't as fast as his mother, and didn't have a very good solo fight tactic. Elizabeth leaned forward and yanked one of his legs. The juvenile went sprawling, and Elizabeth held him gently by the throat. One, two, three…

"Dead," Elizabeth declared, getting off her son. He huffed and let Bramble fight. His tactic and speed was much better, and he was quite enduring, but Bramble lacked good strength. Bramble was an all-rounder, master in nothing but not horrible either. Elizabeth realized her son would defeat her soon if she didn't knock him over soon.

So Elizabeth decided to use her master weapon: her sharp tongue. She gently taunted her son, insulting his skill and appearance. Bramble knew his mother's tactic, though, and lunged at her. When the Alpha sidestepped, Bramble caught her tail. They scuffled around for a while.

But Elizabeth was more experienced than Bramble, and managed to pin her son. "Good! I'll be testing your tracking skills now. First, go back to camp," Elizabeth led her sons to the den, and told Wood to make sure they didn't go anywhere.


End file.
